Valentines Confession
by Super Idol Nico Yazawa
Summary: Nico wants to confess to Maki on Valentines day, and gets some advice from Nozomi which turns out to be helpful. This is my first summary, so I apologise if it's bad.


Today was the day Nico was going to confess to Maki. She decided that Valentines day was the best time to tell Maki how she felt about her.

Nico sighed, she was too nervous to tell Maki this morning, it was already lunch and she was still too nervous.

"Hey Nico, what's on your mind?"

Turning to look, she saw Nozomi coming into the clubroom.

"Remember when I said I was going to tell Maki that I loved her today? Well I meant to do it in the morning but got too nervous once I saw her get here."

"Hmm", Nozomi thought for a second, "What if you wrote something like a script? That way if you get nervous, you just have to say what you wrote down before, or just read from it."

"That's… actually a good idea." Nico responded, "W-would you mind helping me write it then? I'm not sure what to say"

Shaking her head Nozomi responded "I think this is something you have to do yourself. Just write out your feelings for her, that's something I can't do because I don't know exactly what you feel, only what you've told me. Besides-" smiling reassuringly she continued "I'm sure she will know what you mean. The important thing is you actually tell her. That way you won't have any regrets about it. If she doesn't feel the same way, you have me and Eli to comfort you. If you don't tell her, you don't have a chance of being with her."

Sighing, Nico grabbed a pencil and paper from her bag. "Could I have some privacy then please? It feels weird to write something like this with someone else in the room."

"Sure, tell me how it goes later today. I'll keep my phone on just for you" Nozomi said as she left the room.

Looking back the blank piece of paper, Nico grabbed her pencil and started writing.

Once she finished, she grabbed her phone and texted Maki.

To Maki:  
Hey Maki, meet me on the roof after school today please.

The phone started vibrating as soon as she put it down.

From Maki:  
Ok. Although I'm available now if it's something urgent.

Her heart started beating faster as she read the text message.

To Maki:  
After school is fine. See you then :D

Turning off her phone, she started going to class. " _Hopefully I don't run into her before the end of school. I'm not sure what I would do or say to her otherwise."_

* * *

After School

Nico's heart was beating so fast she thought she would pass out. Right in front of her was Maki, looking at her and waiting for Nico to explain why she wanted to see her.

"umm, h-how are you" Nico stuttered. "Anything interesting happen t-today?"

"The only thing interesting was you wanting to meet me on the roof after school. That, and I guess seeing some chocolate on sale today. I thought those usually go on sale tomorrow. So, what was it you wanted to see me about?"

Gulping, Nico stuttered some more "W-well, t-today is V-Valentines day, a-and…"

She started panicking, " _There's no way I can do this. I'm too scared of hearing her answer. I think I would rather have to stay behind after school and do another test than confess._ " Quickly grabbing the note she prepared like Nozomi suggested, she started reading. "I-I, w-wanted to t-tell…". Tears formed in Nico's eyes as she couldn't continue. What if Maki didn't like her back, then what would she do? She didn't think any amount of comforting would help her recover from that heartbreak. Deciding she couldn't continue talking, she held the note out for Maki.

Noticing Nico holding something out for her, she took it from Nico's hands. "What's this?" she said as she started reading it. Eyes widening as she started reading, she instantly became quiet.

After several long, uncomfortable moments for Nico, Maki opened her mouth. "Oh… I didn't know you felt this way about me."

Unable to take it any longer, Nico turned with tears still in her eyes to run away back home where she could cry in her bed. Feeling Maki grab her arm, she turned to face her.

Twirling her hair, Maki continued "I… Love you too. I didn't think you would also like me, and I was too nervous to say anything. But-" face reddening as she continued, "it makes me really happy to know."

Unable to contain her feelings Nico pulled Maki in for a hug. "So, w-would you go on a date with me then?" she asked as she hugged Maki tightly.

"I would really like that. We could even go on one right now if you wanted." Maki said. Looking like she was ready to explode with embarrassment, she continued "C-could you, maybe, k-kiss me?"

Hearing that, Nico couldn't be any happier. "Of course" she said right before she gave Maki a long kiss filled with all the feelings she didn't manage to say to Maki.

* * *

Notes

I wrote this for Valentines day, but wasn't able to post it in time. Hopefully everyone can enjoy it.

I apologise if it's bad, this is my first time writing fanfiction. I'm also not a social person, so I apologise if how I wrote interactions is unrealistic or awful.

Reviews would be very appreciated so I can try and improve, so please review if you liked it, or if you think something could be improved. I'm not a good writer, but I would like to improve.

Also, if there are still any spelling/grammar mistakes, please let me know and I'll try and fix them.


End file.
